Caos Perfecto
by XxQueenCandyxX
Summary: Tanto tiempo ha pasado,Runaterra no es lo que yo solía recordar,tantas cosas han cambiado y tantas faltan aun por cambiar...Acabe inmersa en una guerra que no me correspondía y arrastre a mi equipo junto conmigo. Yo nunca quise esto,jamas desee vivir de esta forma donde solo me mantiene viva el odio y el. Solo deseo poder completar mi misión sin que una bala acabe en mi cráneo.
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Buenas noches(o dias, dependiendo de cuando estés leyendo esto) Este es mi primer fanfic y pues, estoy un poco nerviosa por eso, también teniendo en consideración el hecho de que el capitulo no me termino de convencer, es que soy muy novata en esto...Espero que a ustedes les guste más que a mí, y que esta pareja muy poco usual sea bien recibida xD, pues nunca he visto un fanfic de ella…además de uno o dos fan arts…Bueno, no los entretengo mas, si me pudieran dar algún consejo se los agradecería infinitamente.

* * *

Era una noche tan fría como las otras, con silencio ensordecedor, solo interrumpido por el silbido del viento y el sonido producido por la pluma que utilizo para plasmar mi firma en papel cumpliendo con mis deberes usuales, puedo ver como las cortinas de la oficina bailan con el viento, dándole un aspecto algo tétrico a la habitación, que ya de por si, por la decoración y la tenue luz que suele tener es bastante lúgubre, pero, con el tiempo es muy fácil acostumbrase a esto, ya son un par de años desde que me establecí en esta mansión, las otras habitaciones no están tan sombríamente decoradas, mis compañeros se aseguraron de decorarla a su estilo, pero yo prefiero mantener el estilo que ha tenido la oficina por décadas.

Ya harta de leer y escribir deje la pluma a un lado y di vueltas en mi silla tratando de despejarme, la temperatura era tan baja que daban ganas de tiritar, me acerque a la ventana para cerrarla, de igual forma, no estaría por mucho tiempo en la habitación, ya que cierta persona suele tener ganas de molestar a estas horas, todos los días…

Al asegurarme de que la ventana estaba bien cerrada pude escuchar como gritaban incesantemente mi nombre, la conozco tan bien que me es fácil de predecir…

-¡Sara, Sara!-Repetía incesantemente Jinx mientras tomaba la mano de Fortune y saltaba repetidas veces en un mismo lugar, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-¡Graves y Twitch están tratando de matarse!-Pronunciaba apenas por el incontrolable golpe de risa que sufría-¡tienes que verlo!

Miss Fortune no pudo hacer mucho, ya que la más joven ya la sacaba a rastras de su oficina dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia donde estaban sus otros 2 compañeros, al bajar las escaleras ya se podía escuchar un gran alboroto, gritos, sillas rompiéndose, pero sobre todo insultos.

-¡¿QUE CARAJOS ESTA PASANDO?!-Grito la pelirroja al ver a Twitch sobre Graves en el suelo, mientras este último era golpeado con una silla, ambos al ver a su superior se alejaron de inmediato.

\- N-no pasa nada…Solo estábamos teniendo una… ligera discusión…-Dijo Graves segundos luego de separase.

Sara no tuvo que hacer gran esfuerzo en descifrar porque peleaban, ya que pudo distinguir un mazo de cartas regado en el suelo, esta no era la primera vez que tenían un altercado por un juego…Y no sería la última…

-¡Recojan este desastre! ¡Ahora!- Fortune no suele perder los estribos, pero estas peleas eran su pan de cada día, y estaba empezando a cansarse de lo mismo.

Twitch y Graves, ambos ligeramente heridos, se dedicaron a arreglar lentamente el desorden, mientras Jinx se reía de la desgracia de ambos.

-¡Jinx!-Dijo en voz alta a la menor, causando que esta se sobresaltara y asustara un poco, causando que la pelirroja se arrepintiera del tono de voz empleado-Por favor, acompáñame a mi habitación -Dijo esta vez con un no de voz pausado y dulce. Jinx camino lentamente hasta la habitación de Sara, quien luego ver por última vez a sus compañeros limpiar, fue detrás de Jinx.

Tardaron un par de minutos en subir a su habitación, pues esta estaba en el último piso de la edificación, al llegar, Jinx abrió la puerta entrando primero y saltando directamente a la amplia cama de Miss Fortune, la habitación no tenía nada de especial, a excepción de una amplia colección de armas y sombreros.

Sara dejo su sombrero colgado en un perchero y se acostó al lado de Jinx, esta se acurruco a su lado.

-No debiste detener la pelea de Graves y Twitch-Le dijo mirando a la pelirroja con una sonrisa -Es divertido siempre ver como esa sucia rata es apaleada…Hablo de Graves claro…-continuo riendo un poco haciendo que la pelirroja soltara una ligera sonrisa.

-Oye…Pero no podemos ir a causar caos con una rata herida…o 2…-Dijo Sara agregándole algo de seriedad al asunto. Jinx la miro con algo de curiosidad-Pues tienes razón…Oye pistolitas… ¿Cuándo iremos a Piltover de nuevo?-Dijo sonriendo.

-mmm, mas pronto de lo que te imaginas, causando que de inmediato Jinx se pusiera a saltar de la emoción-Asi que preparate pequeña…Pronto iremos a causarle problemas a nuestra sheriff favorita-termino la pelirroja mientras acariciaba el cabello de la menor-Ahora ve a dormir-dijo despidiéndose de ella dándole un beso en la cabeza, Jinx abrazo a Sara y salió corriendo de la habitación, evidentemente emocionada por la noticia recién recibida.

Sara solo se cambio para ponerse algo más cómodo y trato de dormir, mañana seria un día muy largo y agotador para ella…


	2. Chapter 2

Muchas gracias a las 2 personas que dejaron reviews, este cap me gusta mas que el anterior, aunque aun considero que tengo una forma de escribir algo pobre,espero mejorar eso

Una cosa que se me olvido decir en el capitulo anterior, los integrantes de la banda de Miss Fortune visten con la skin Mafia como uniforme, menos Jinx...porque...Es Jinx, no puedo decir mas xD esa skin no le pega con su personalidad

bueno, sin mas que decir, pasen y lean :3

* * *

_Corrí, corrí más rápido de lo que lo abría hecho alguna vez, llovía incesantemente y lo único que iluminaba aquella noche eran los rayos que cruzaban el cielo, pareciera que el mundo se estuviera haciendo pedazos, lo único que deseaba era llegar a casa y poder descansar, pero mis piernas ya no daban para más._

_ Ya eran varios minutos en los que me encontraba corriendo bajo lo que parecía ser la tormenta más fuerte que hubiera azotado alguna vez Aguas Turbias, por suerte ya podía divisar mi casa a solo unos metros de distancia. Me detuve abruptamente al escuchar un disparo seguido de un desgarrador grito, corrí con mis últimas fuerzas, al llegar vi a entrada principal destrozada._

_Me atreví a entrar conteniendo el miedo que sentía, ni bien había dado un par de pasos en la casa mi mayor temor se había confirmado, en el suelo rodeada de un gran charco de sangre estaba mi madre, no tuve mayor tiempo para reaccionar pues sentí un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que no esperaba en lo absoluto, lo último que vi fueron aquellos malditos ojos carmesí que no olvidare nunca en mi vida._

Desperté abruptamente del sueño, o más bien memoria que acababa de experimentar, me senté en la cama mientras miraba el reloj de la pared, el cual marcaba las 5:30 A.M, me levante lentamente y camine hacia el baño para encargarme de mi higiene personal, al cabo de unos 45 minutos ya estaba adecentada, tome mi sombrero y baje hacia la cocina.

Creo que nunca en mi vida había visto una escena más extraña, Graves y Twitch jugando cartas tranquilamente mientras desayunaban, el primero huevos y tocino acompañado de una taza de café, y el segundo un tazón lleno de una mescla verdosa que no logro identificar, un poco más lejos, estaba Jinx cocinando.

Nunca había visto a Jinx cocinar, por lo que sentía un ligero miedo, apenas se dio cuenta de mi presencia dejo lo que hacía y corrió hacia mí, dándome un largo abrazo

\- ¡Buenos días pistolitas! ¡Te he preparado el desayuno!-Parecía muy alegre-¡Siéntate!-

Hiso que me sentara bruscamente, luego me sirvió huevos y tocino, como lo pensaba estaban quemados casi en su totalidad, pero al ver la ilusión en el rostro de la chica no pude hacer más que sonreír y comer.

-Necesito pedirte una cosa…-Sabia que tanta amabilidad se debía a algo, saco un pequeño papel de su bolsillo, el cual fue desdoblando hasta conseguir que tuviera un tamaño considerable-¡Quiero construir esto! Necesito que me compres las piezas-Decía con un brillo en los ojos llena de emoción, se veía tan adorable cuando me pedía piezas para sus armas…tal como un niño pidiendo un juguete nuevo.

-No-Una respuesta sencilla y corta, que no haría más que aumentar las suplicas de la peliazul.

-Por favor Sara ¡por favor!-se sentó de rodillas a mi lado y empezó a jalar mi vestido, me era imposible negarle algo a la pequeña.

-Está bien…te las comprare…-inmediatamente luego de esto se lanzo a abrazarme mientras saltaba y creo que explicaba cosas acerca de su nuevo "juguete", detalles menores sin importancia…

* * *

Luego de unas 3 horas y media de viaje en auto al fin llegue a la parte central de aquel que es mi hogar desde hace ya 4 años, tenía una importante reunión con el Alto Mando, al cual pertenecía desde hace 2 años.

Al llegar al tétrico edificio fui escoltada por 2 molestos guardias que aguardaban en la puerta, acompañándome por los pasillos hasta llegar a mi destino, detestaba tener que pasar por esto cada vez que tenía que venir, al cabo de unos 3 minutos de dar vueltas por pasillos al fin llegamos a la que podría ser la habitación mas tétrica y segura del estado, los guardias se dieron la vuelta sin decir palabra para volver a sus obligaciones, pase a la sala y encontré que todo el Alto Mando Noxiano estaba aguardando mi llegada. El actual Alto Mando estaba formado por: Katarina Du Couteau, quien actualmente tenía el rango de general; sucediendo a su padre, Leblanc aconsejando al Gran General, técnicamente todas las decisiones importantes eran dadas por ella, Darius el cual al pasar los años seguía teniendo el mismo cargo, junto con Jericho Swain hacían de Noxus la nación más fuerte de Valoran…La pregunta es ¿Qué podrían necesitar de mi este grupo de megalómanos? Eso solo lo saben ellos…

-Perdonen la demora señores…Pero no tengo la dicha de vivir en el centro de la ciudad como ustedes, como ya sabrán mi humilde residencia se encuentra en las afueras del estado-Tome asiento al lado de Katarina, una antigua amiga de la infancia, a ella le debo todo lo que tengo ahora.

-No te preocupes Sara, es comprensible, pero será mejor que comencemos ya que, creo que todos tenemos más responsabilidades que atender…-Leblanc siempre haciendo que todo marche con la fluidez necesaria…de no ser por ella seguro Katarina y Darius se hubieran sacado los ojos desde hace un buen tiempo.

-Hemos ideado un nuevo…proyecto….es muy simple pero a largo plazo, y usted será la principal elegida para ejecutarla…esperamos poder contar de nuevo con sus servicios hacia Noxus Sara Fortune, solo tendremos que darle unos toques finales para su conveniencia-Dijo Swain mientras acariciaba a su ave, parecía estar algo cansado, de acuerdo a su cargo no es para menos.

Despues de pensarlo un poco me di cuenta que no tendría elección-Esta bien Swain, acepto-


	3. Chapter 3

Hola,se que tarde mucho, mis mas sinceras les guste y por favor comenten,alegra mucho mi corazon y alma cuando lo hacen  
Para el otro cap no tardare tanto,ya tengo la mitad lista xD

* * *

_3 días después del asesinato de mi madre proseguí a darle sepultura a sus restos, acompañada por solo unas cuantas personas cercanas a mi madre, entre ellas Vincent la Sombra junto con su hijo Gangplank, los cuales me dieron asilo durante un tiempo hasta encontrar donde quedarme._

_Vincent era un hombre muy grande y fiero, con una mirada que intimidaba hasta al más valiente, no se podía esperar algo diferente de su hijo, el cual a pesar de ser un adolecente ya era igual o más despiadado que su padre. Pero a pesar de todo, fueron de los unicos que me dieron apoyo cuando mi madre murió, probablemente por la estrecha relación de "amistad" que tenía Vincent con mi madre._

_Aparte de un par de pueblerinos curiosos se encontraba el General Du Couteau, junto con su hija mayor Katarina. Ambas teníamos una estrecha relación de amistad, podría decirse que incluso era mi única amiga, solían visitarnos recurrentemente, podría decirse que ha de ser por el interés romántico que tenía el General por mi madre._

_Me acerque a Katarina, en aquel entonces se veía mucho menos feroz, incluso llegaba a ser tierna, considerando claro que era una noxiana. Ella no dudo ni un segundo en lanzarse a abrazarme en cuanto me vio, su padre solo estaba frente la tumba de mi madre con la mirada perdida._

_-Lo siento tanto…Nadie debería pasar por algo así-me abrazo fuerte mientras acariciaba mi cabello con delicadeza, yo solo trataba de no romper a llorar de nuevo-Creo que no podre volver tan frecuentemente…probablemente si venga será sola, mi padre no quiere saber nada mas de este lugar-dijo con un deje de tristeza._

_-No te preocupes, estaré bien-Dije tratando de desvanecer la preocupación de la noxiana-Gangplank no me dejara sola-_

_-No me confiaría si fuera tu, tengo un mal presentimiento-Dijo mirando alrededor, pensando un poco en lo próximo que diria-¡Ven conmigo a Noxus!, allá estarás segura-Lo decía con tal seguridad que parecía que había descubierto la solución para la pobreza mundial_

_-¿Qué te hace pensar que no estaré segura aquí?-dije con curiosidad mirándola a los ojos._

_-Mi instinto me lo dice, piénsalo un poco ¿Por qué asesinarían a una mujer que aparentemente no se mete con nadie?...No creo que sea por dinero, ya que tu familia es…era de las más pobres de este sucio puerto…Es todo demasiado sospechoso-Dijo mientras me sostenía de las manos-Por favor, no te quedes aquí…-_

_-Yo…No puedo irme…No aun, y mucho menos a Noxus, ese no es lugar para mi, además, no puedo ir a incomodar a tu familia-dije reusándome a la petición de Katarina._

_-¡No puedo dejarte aquí desprotegida!-Era extraño ver a la noxiana sobresaltada, mucho menos preocuparse por algo._

_Lo único que logro hacer callar a la berrinchuda noxiana fue el oír gritar a su padre, avisándole que ya se debían de marchar._

_La mire a los ojos y luego acaricie lentamente la cara de la noxiana-No te preocupes por mí, adiós Kata-la abrace por última vez, ella se despidió y fue tras su padre._

_Si tan solo hubiera aceptado su propuesta..._

* * *

Desperté calmada, sin preocupaciones, relajada, era extraño, hace tanto tiempo que no me sentía así. Ese sueño se sintió tan vivido, aun podía sentir de esas especiales muestras de cariño que me solía dar Katarina en aquel entonces.

Gire lentamente la cabeza hasta mirar el reloj, eran las 8:00 a.m, hoy iba a ser un día más calmado, podía tomarlo para relajarme y no pensar en todas mis ocupaciones. Probablemente saldré a comprarle un pequeño regalo a Jinx…hace tanto que no lo hago.

Me levante y me dirigí al baño para asearme, al cabo de unos 45 minutos ya estaba lista, por lo que me dispuse a ir a la cocina.

Al bajar me di cuenta del extraño silencio que había en la casa, no oía cosas rompiéndose (Lo que me hacia gastar una verdadera fortuna en decoración), y mucho menos olía una excesiva peste, solo había paz. Continúe mi camino hacia la cocina, cuando entre observe a Malcolm tomando calmadamente una taza de café mientras leía el periódico.

Proseguí a servirme una taza de café para despertarme, acto seguido me senté frente a Malcolm en la mesa.

-Buenos días Sara, no te había visto-Dijo mientras baja el periódico y tomaba un sorbo a su humeante café.

-Buenos días Graves-Dije secamente, mientras seguía apreciando la tranquilidad que rara vez había en nuestro "hogar"-Emmm…Malcolm, ¿No sabes donde están Jinx y Twitch?-Okey, amo el silencio, pero el no saber que estarán haciendo mi pequeña pareja de maniáticos me está preocupando.

-Ohhh…Están afuera, en el patio, probando unos regalitos que les trajo su noxiana favorita…-dijo desinteresado volviendo a su lectura.

Solo podía pensar es la cantidad de cosas que podrían estar haciendo ese trio en este momento, no quiero ni imaginarlo, pero una explosión y un estrepitoso sonido no me ayudaron para nada a calmar mis sospechas.


	4. Chapter 4

Corrí lo más rápido que pude al patio, dejando mi taza de café a la mitad, al llegar solo vi cantidades monumentales de humo, un cobertizo destrozando, 2 trenzas turquesas, una bien peinada melena pelirroja y una mata de pelo gris.

-Emmm…eso no salió como esperaba, tendremos que hacerlo de nuevo- Decia Katarina al ver lo que había causado.

-¿¡Se puede saber que mierda están haciendo!?-Estaba enfadada, muy enfadada, quería a Katarina como si fuera mi hermana, pero siempre que viene a mi hogar es para causar problemas.

-¡Sara! Veo que al fin despertaste…-Dijo la noxiana acercándose a mí, luego me rodeo por los hombros con uno de sus brazos mientras sonreía-Pues veras cariño, estamos probando nuevos juguetitos, unos que por cierto te harán falta más adelante…

-No necesito nada que venga de ti para hacer mi trabajo-dije algo enfadada, detestaba cuando se metía en mi vida diciendo que me hacia un favor.

-¡Pistolitas!Al fin despiertas, nos estábamos aburriendo mucho sin ti…Bueno, no tanto-Dijo Jinx con una enorme sonrisa mientras le daba varios electrochoques a Twitch con una pistola eléctrica, el cual cayó al suelo instantáneamente.

-¡Jinx!¡Deja a Twitch!Y…¿Quién te dio eso?-Dije,al momento me di cuenta de que la respuesta era obvia.

-¡Fue Kata! ¡Nos trajo un montón de regalos!-Poco a poco la peliazul me iba dejando en mis manos distintos tipos de explosivos y armas que recogía de varias partes del suelo.

Jinx volvió a tomar la pistola eléctrica y lentamente volvió a caminar hacia Twitch, el cual recién había vuelto a ponerse en pie.

-¡Aléjate de mi maldita loca!-Dijo la rata lanzándose a correr por toda la residencia.

-¡Vuelve aquí peste!-Decía mientras reía y corría detrás de la rata mutante.

-Hice bien en traerles regalos ¡Mira como se divierten!-Los mirábamos a ambos correr como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-¡No se están divirtiendo! Por lo menos Twitch no…-

-¡Calma! Estara bien…Son solo un par de choques, pero en fin, no vine por eso-Saco de su bolsillo un sobre con un sello de cera.

Abrí el sobre algo intrigado, supuse de quien era inmediatamente, Katarina no se abria molestado en traer personalmente un sobre de otro remitente, dentro contenía una carta y un cheque, lei rápidamente la carta y guarde el cheque-¿No se están adelantando mucho?

-No, es necesario actuar de inmediato, no tenemos más tiempo-Se le notaba el cansancio al hablar, aunque tratara de ocultarlo.

-Está bien…Partiremos mañana-Detestaba el tener que irme tan pronto, pero es mi trabajo y debo hacer lo que sea necesario para terminarlo.


	5. Chapter 5

Wow,simplemente...Wow.

No tenia idea de que ya había pasado taaaaaanto tiempo desde la ultima vez que actualice aquí. Pero es que he estado un poco bloqueada respecto a este fic,pero espero poderlo seguir actualizando a la par de mi otro fanfiction.

De verdad le tengo muchisimo cariño a este fanfiction,y aunque parezca lo contrario la mayoría del tiempo,me es imposible abandonar una historia.

Por cierto,hice un nuevo summary :D con este estoy mas a gusto :3

Sin mas que decir,los amo :3

* * *

Piltover,que decir de este lugar, para ser sincera me da un gran revoltijo de emociones. Por una parte nostalgia por pasar aquí maravillosos años, por otra repudio,pues aquí mismo viví lo que seria el infierno, vivir estando muerta en vida, solo siendo movida por el dolor,la impotencia y la injusticia.

Si, amaba esta ciudad,pero al mismo tiempo la odiaba con todas mis fuerzas,y odiaba a cada uno de los cerdos que vivían aquí, pues no hay palabra mas acertada para describir a los habitantes de este lugar que cerdos.

Caminaba por las oscuras calles de la ciudad del progreso, la ciudad había cambiado mucho desde que me fui. Ahora se veía mas limpia,mas apacible, no era necesario caminar con un arma cargada esperando encontrar a un asaltante vigilandote a cada cuadra.

Definitivamente la sheriff había hecho un muy buen trabajo desde el incidente.

Y puede que muchos no lo sepan, pero Caitlyn cometió un fallo garrafal al inicio de su carrera,y no la culpo por querer mantenerlo en secreto, se que a dia de hoy aun la atormenta, es una pesada carga que lleva desde hace mas de 10 años, y la cual nunca permitiré que se desvanezca de ella.

Tal y como nunca desaparecerá de mi.

Mire a mi compañera,se mostraba en un andar ansioso,se notaba que esta ciudad también le traía recuerdos, espero que menos dolorosos que los míos al menos.

-Sara...-Trato de llamar mi atención mientras tomaba mi lentamente la cabeza para poder verla directo a esos ojos de color tan llamativo que me encantaban-¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos?-

-Como si hubiera sido ayer...-Era un recuerdo demasiado vivido el cual siempre tenía muy cerca de mi-Es lo único que le agradezco a esta maldita ciudad...y a ella-Me limite a decir,pues mi compañera sabia perfectamente a que me refería.

-También yo-Dijo con una traviesa sonrisa-¿Cuando va a empezar la fiesta?-

-Justo ahora-Mire a mi alrededor con una sonrisa,en frente nuestro estaba una de las casas mas lujosas del estado, cuanto tiempo había esperado para volver a ver a ese maldito a los ojos.

Mi fuerte nunca había sido escabullirme entre ventilaciones o las misiones de espionaje, Sara lo sabia muy bien. Pero mientras ella y Jinx tienen su propia fiesta, yo y la rata nos vemos condenados a hacer el trabajo sucio. Literal,puesto que ir arrastrándome por espacios estrechos justo detrás de una rata mutante no era lo mas limpio del mundo...

De repente se detuvo y empezó a olfatear para luego hacer su típica risa maníaca-¡Es aquí!,¡Graves aquí es!-Dijo con notable emoción antes de apartarse de la ventila para darme espacio para trabajar.

A pesar de que escabullirme no era mi fuerte,si lo era entrar en lugares en los que claramente no debía estar.

Conseguí quitar la rejilla de la ventilación rápidamente,mentiría si dijera que nunca lo he hecho-Las damas primero-Bromee con mi compañero,el cual se hecho a reír.

-Es todo un caballero-Dijo haciendo ademanes muy femeninos para luego saltar hacia el suelo.

Luego de asegurarme que el ya estaba abajo, con dificultad a causa del reducido espacio conseguí bajar yo también.

-¿Crees que ya ellas hayan hecho su parte?-Pregunto la rata mientras su afinada nariz nos guiaba a través de los pasillos.

Medite un segundo mi respuesta, no pude evitar ponerme algo nervioso-Pues,creo que si ellas no lo hubiesen hecho,ya la policía estaría sobre nosotros-Trate de calmarme con ese pensamiento,solo esperando que si fuera real.

-Tienes razón-Continuo caminando hasta que se detuvo en una habitación-Creo que es aquí-olfateo con empeño la puerta en busca de algo de seguridad.

-Perfecto-Dije a la vez que la barba buscando cual seria la mejor forma para abrir la puerta,al final solo opte por darle una patada,la cual fue sorpresivamente efectiva.

-Bien hecho rebelde-Pronuncio mi acompañante a la ver que entraba para empezar a revolver todo lo que encontraba de lo que parecía ser una lujosa oficina.

Me adentre con paso pesado esperando ver los resultados de la búsqueda de mi lazarillo.

Luego de varios minutos de rastrear y remover cosas término echando abajo un librero,el cual escondía detrás de si una maciza caja fuerte.

-Tu turno my lady-realizo una graciosa y torpe reverencia a la vez que me dejaba espacio para trabajar.

-Que amable...-Escupí con algo de repudio mientras me agacha a observar con detenimiento la caja fuerte, opte por hacerlo a la antigua y pegar la cabeza a la caja y empezar a tratar de dar con la clave.

Pasamos mas tiempo del que me gustaría,pero al final conseguí dar con la clave.

Di un sonoro suspiro de alivio, dentro de mi ya empezaba a creer que había fracasado.

-Al fin terminas barbon-exclamo con fatiga la rata acercándose.

Tome los documentos que se encontraban dentro,los ojee rápidamente para ver su contenido,asegurandome de que todo se encontraba en orden.

Los guarde en un bolso que traía conmigo,con cuidado de que no se fueran a dañar,y en el lugar de los papeles deje una nota previamente escrita.

-Es hora de irnos-cerre la caja fuerte y me levante lentamente,saque mi telefono del bolsillo con solo un numero en mente.

-Todo ya esta listo-Fue lo único que dije esperando una respuesta de mi superior.

-Dirijance al lugar de encuentro entonces-hablo algo divertida, de fondo llegue a escuchar la usual risa de la loca de trenzas azules y un grito de una voz muy gruesa que no llegue a identificar,ya me encargaría luego de preguntar como les fue,aunque aparentemente les fue justo como Sara había estado ansiando.

Aveces sentía lastima por ella,a de ser difícil haber vivido mas de la mitad de su vida movida por el odio, cosa que me hacia sentir un gran respeto hacia ella. Desde la muerte de su madre nunca le fue nada ,nada hasta el día que me conoció.

Aunque esa es una historia para otra ocasión.

Me asegure de tener todo listo, le eche un rápido vistazo a mi compañero,al cual le hice un rápido ademán para que saliera.

Caminamos en total silencio por los aparentemente interminables pasillos de la tesorería, estaba tan desierto y frió que incluso daba escalofrío. Aunque sinceramente he estado en lugares peores.

Me detuve justo al llegar a una puerta, Twitch se mostraba inquieto,clara muestra de que no estábamos solos. Ya me parecía que había sido demasiado fácil.

Abro con sigilo la puerta,al otro lado estaba un aburrido vigilante mirando a un punto en el espacio,vagando en sus pensamientos.

Con un rápido movimiento de cabeza le indique a la rata que era su turno,a el le resultaba mucho mejor matar con sigilo que a mi.

Con destreza sobrehumana la rata se escabullo en la puerta,saco su arma y le dio un rápido y preciso tiro en la cabeza.

La bala entro y salió de forma muy limpia por el cráneo del guardia, aveces me intrigaba como un maníaco como el podía tener tanto pulso.

Tomamos al guardia y lo hicimos a un lado,recostándolo en un rincón, no era un hombre muy grande ni pesado, mas bien con un aspecto muy esbelto¿De verdad creían que semejante energumeto era capaz de proteger algo?

-¡Espera, espera!-se apresuro a decir Twitch,lo que ocasiono que me sobresaltara.

Puse con discreción la mano en mi arma,pero lo que ocurrió a continuación me dejo sin palabras.

Twitch saco un marcador de su bolsillo y le pinto un bigote al fallecido guardia.

No sabia como responder a esto,ademas de darme una sonora palmada en la cara.

-¿Que? ¿De verdad creíste que dejaría pasar esta oportunidad?- dijo con una risita para seguir caminando por los pasillos.

No pude responder nada...Este era mi compañero,y no tenia derecho a replicar.

Seguí a la rata con cuidado, esta vez nos encontramos con un par mas de guardias en el camino...Ninguno fue gran problema.

A pesar de ser un diestro tirador de grandes armas, también era muy bueno con los cuchillos. Mientras que la rata se encargo de darle dos rápidos disparos a los guardias mas alerta,yo me apresure a saltar rápidamente detrás de el otro mas rezagado,dándole un fin rápido pero algo tortuoso al guardia,quien solo pudo gritar de dolor a la par que dejaba el plano físico.

Detestaba mancharme,pero no tenia mas opción...Eran gajes del oficio...

Tome rápidamente mi cuchillo y con un rápido movimiento en el aire retire la sangre y proseguí a guardar el arma.

Continúe mi camino junto con la rata,quien ya estaba mas relajado,eran los últimos guardias. Todo gracias al bien estructurado plan de nuestra jefa,quien se aseguro que tomáramos el camino mas sencillo para salir y no dejar en peligro la misión.

Apenas tome la perilla de la fría puerta de metal me sentí realizado,todo iba según lo planeado,al abrir la puerta pude ver el ajetreado ritmo de la ciudad.

Patrullas pasaron rápidamente en frente de nosotros,aunque si quiera notaron nuestra presencia. Era extraño que no les pareciera sospechoso que un tipo manchado de sangre y una rata mutante salieran por la puerta trasera de la tesorería. Pero era claro que tenían algo mucho mas importante que hacer,y vaya que si era importante.

Saque de mi bolsillo un habano y un encendedor y lo encendí con calma. Le di una profunda calada,era mi ritual de relajación luego de culminar un trabajo.

-Debemos apresurarnos a llegar al punto de extracción¡Puedes fumar en el camino!- se apresuro a jalar una de mis manos con prisa-¡Vamos!¡No quiero que Miss se enfade!-La idolatría que tenia la rata por Sara era mas de lo que había visto alguna vez,casi se podía decir que la veía como una madre e incluso una diosa.

Pero no lo culpo,todos la vemos de una forma similar,aunque no de forma tan enferma.

-Tienes razón,vamos a seguir-El soltó mi mano lentamente,para luego empezar a caminar inseguro,cambiando un poco su andar a uno mas confiado apenas nota que voy justo a su lado.

Solo espero que todo vaya tal y como Sara lo espera.


End file.
